


Fibre

by yeaka



Category: Red Riding Hood (2011)
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Peter broke his shirt.





	Fibre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Red Riding Hood or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“You need to learn how to sew,” she tells him, while he dices up the carrots for their stew. He’s lost all taste for vegetables, but she likes them and she needs them, and that’s enough for Peter. He never cooks just for himself anymore. When she tires of the raw carcasses that he drags home, he even hunts down crops for her. 

But hunting is far easier than mending clothes, and he playfully counters, “Isn’t that what I have you for?”

He ducks in time to dodge the oncoming pillow. She has excellent aim, and if he didn’t have a werewolf’s reflexes, he would never make it. He throws a smile towards the chair she sits in, the big one by the fire, and tells her, “Kidding.”

Her eyes gleam in the firelight. She knows. She draws the needle through his torn shirt and tells him, “If you aren’t going to learn, then you’d better be more careful.”

“It isn’t easy transforming into an entirely different body, you know.”

“I know you can be graceful when you want to be.”

Peter snorts and answers, “Thank you.” Normally, he _is_ graceful when he transforms—it’s become second nature: slipping on a second skin. But there are times when it comes swift and rough and he still makes mistakes. He tore his sleeve open on his own bicep when he last turned, halfway out the door and not thinking. It twisted his body at an odd angle, though he hit the ground right on all fours and took off running. 

Valerie’s fixing that sleeve for him, like she fixes so many things. He promises, “I’ll make you an amazing dinner as penance.”

“You’ll make me an amazing dinner because you adore me and I deserve it,” she corrects.

“Then how am I going to pay you back for your valuable service?”

Valerie doesn’t answer right away. Peter stills his chopping knife and looks over, just to see her wearing that slick smile that tells him so many things. He gets the idea. He knows what she wants. But he’ll do _that_ because he adores her and she deserves it too. 

He slides the carrots into the pot—the last of its additives—and leaves it to boil. Then he stalks towards his woman, grinning like a wolf.


End file.
